Ah Mrs Malfoy
by N. Andromeda
Summary: Mengintip kehidupan Mrs. Malfoy dari pandangan orang biasa. Dr/Hr.


Hi, i'm newbie, so please be kind to me . Cerita ini iseng – iseng aja lewat diotakku, jadi agak berantakan. Enjoy!

################################################## ###############

Betty Louie duduk tenang di balkon teratas Fantasia, cafe kelas atas yang bahkan untuk melihatnya saja butuh uang yang banyak ( cafe ini invisible, hanya terlihat bila sensor pembaca uang cafe ini menunjukan bahwa orang yang disekitarnya memiliki atau membawa uang yang banyak ), dan hanya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi di sore hari saja butuh memesan tempat dan menunggu hingga 3 bulan. Tapi Betty tidak memperdulikannya, ia adalah orang penting di perusahaan sihir terkemuka disana, sesekali menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal sepele seperti ini tidak akan menyakitkan kantungnya. Betty duduk bersandar, matanya terpejam sementara telinganya menajam mendengar alunan musik lembut pianist terkemuka.

Saat Betty hampir tertidur, masuk dalam khayalan – khayalan indah yang dibuatnya, suara – suara gaduh yang lemah membangunkannya. Cafe itu dilindungi oleh semacam perisai anti bising yang 'seharusnya' membuat suara – suara gaduh orang lalu lalang di Diagon Alley tak terdengar, dan suara itu menembus perisai! Betty melihat berkeliling, berasumsi bahwa suara itu pasti datang dari balik perisai, namun nihil tidak ada apapun. Betty kembali memejamkan mata, menajamkan pendengaran, ahh... sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar selain dirinya, tapi toh suara itu terlalu lemah hingga ia harus menajamkan pendengaran.

Di bawah! Suara itu rasanya berasal dari kejauhan dibawah sana. Betty berjalan menuju pagar antik yang dihiasi bunga – bunga bergerak, menunduk dan mengamati suasana di bawah. Wartawan, bukan hanya satu, tapi puluhan wartawan mengerubungi sosok yang terlindungi tubuh besar 3 orang Pengawal. Sosok – sosok yang dilindungi itu memasuki pintu cafe, meninggalkan 2 Pengawal yang berusaha menghalau perhatian wartawan.

Mungkin pejabat? Atau cellebrity? Toh cafe itu memang yang berkelas di Diagon Alley, jadi tak heran para pengunjungnya bukan orang sembarangan. Betty tak menghiraukannya, pejabat... cellebrity, mereka semua sama saja...

Betty kembali pada kursi empuknya, meraih cangkir kopinya, dan mencoba kembali membawa khayalan – khayalan yang tadi hilang... dan kembali terganggu oleh suara berat seseorang yang mendekat.

" nyonya, tuan muda, silahkan dipilih kursi mana yang menurut anda nyaman... apakah anda tertarik duduk di balkon? Kudengar pemandangannya bagus " balkon? Jangan bilang dirinya akan diusir demi tamu sok penting itu...

" tidak usah Andreas, kami akan duduk didekat perapian saja, lagian ada banyak wartawan yang akan mengintip ke balkon " suara lembut seorang wanita membalas, disusul suara langkah sepatu yang mendekati perapian.

" mommy, aku mau es krim yang biasa dengan porsi yang beesaaaarrrrr banget! Boleh yah, plis plisss! " kini suara anak lelaki memohon pada si wanita.

Betty mencoba tak menghiraukan urusan orang itu, tapi sulit karena suara anak lelaki itu membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Betty membuka mata dan melihat kearah perapian. Si wanita memunggungi Betty, rambutnya ikal tebal berwarna coklat, panjang menutupi punggung dan terlihat lembut. Duduk di sisi kanannya adalah anak lelaki tampan yang tak lebih dari 5 tahun, anak itu tinggi untuk ukuran anak seusianya, mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam, kontras dengan rambutnya yang pirang putih dan kulitnya yang putih. Di sisi kiri si wanita terdapat kereta bayi berwarna ungu muda.

" porsi besar? Memang kamu yakin akan habis? Lagipula makan es krim dengan jumlah berlebih itu akan merusak gigi, memangnya kamu mau gigimu bolong – bolong digerogoti monster es krim? " balas si wanita kemudian menunduk untuk menyentuh hidung si anak lelaki.

" jangan konyol mommy, es krim tidak punya monster didalamnya! Aku janji akan habis, pliss ya plisssss..."

" tidak Orion, nanti kamu akan sakit perut, dan daddy pasti akan marah "

" huff... oke, aku mau porsi biasa tapi harus bonus choco chip diatasnya yang buanyyaakkk... " kata si anak lelaki, tangannya direntangkan untuk mengilustrasikan banyaknya choco chip yang ia inginkan. Si wanita mengacak – acak rambut si anak, sambil tertawa kecil.

Bukan, bukan pejabat ataupun cellebrity, tapi keduanya.

Betty menoleh kepada sisi kiri kursinya, dimana sebuah majalah gosip ternama tergeletak. Witch Weekly. Betty menyambar majalah itu dan mengamati cover depannya. Sosok wanita cantik istri Minister of Magic berpose cantik untuk majalah itu, wajahnya putih mulus, rambut coklat ikal panjangnya digelung kesamping, menyisakan ikal – ikal liar disisi wajahnya. Hidungnya mungil, matanya hangat dan dalam, bibirnya pink merekah, mengundang orang untuk menatap. Tulisan dibawah cover bertuliskan " Wanita disisi sang Minister".

Betty membalik halamannya, lansung melompat pada halaman yang berisi wawancara eksklusif si wartawan dengan sang wanita. Betty mulai membaca.

_Witch Weekly kali ini mendapatkan kesempatan sangat berharga untuk menemui secara langsung wanita cantik ini, dan mengenal lebih jauh bagaimana sosok wanita ini sesungguhnya. _

_Hermione Granger-Malfoy sudah lama dikenal sebagai penyihir paling bersinar abad ini, pahlawan perang dan sahabat akrab dari Harry Potter. Sosoknya mulai lebih tenar saat pernikahan dirinya dengan anak pengusaha terbesar di dunia sihir merebak, dan kini ketika sang suami berhasil memenangkan pemilihan sebagai Minister of Magic, dirinya semakin menjadi bahan perhatian. Dan inilah hasil wawancara kami dengan Mrs. Malfoy._

_Witch Weekly : Selamat siang Mrs. Malfoy, terima kasih karena telah memberikan kesempatan berharga ini pada kami. Bagaimana kabar anda dan keluarga?_

_Mrs. Malfoy : Siang Lory, tidak usah dipikirkan, lagipula sudah saatnya aku membuka diri pada publik kan? Kabarku baik, anak – anak dan Draco juga. Bagimana kabarmu Lory?_

_Witch Weekly : kabar saya baik, terima kasih Mrs. Malfoy. Jadi, ceritakan pada kami, kudengar kau dan pak Minister pernah menjadi musuh dulu, lalu bagaimana persisnya anda bisa menjadi wanita yang paling berpengaruh baginya?_

_Mrs. Malfoy (tertawa) : yeahh, benar. Aku sendiri kadang masih tidak percaya, Malfoy yang dulu melihat mukanya saja aku muak, kini sehari tidak melihatnya saja sudah tak nyaman. Hmmm... dari mana kuceritakan? Oh ya,, semua berawal dari reuni Hogwarts 7 tahun lalu, kami sepakat untuk melupakan tingkah kekanak – kanakan kami, dan... anggap saja dari situ kami mulai tidak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain (menyeringai)._

_Witch Weekly : well, menarik. Lalu bagaimana hubungan anda dengan kedua sahabat anda, Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley?_

_Mrs. Malfoy : kami baik, aku masih sering berhubungan baik dengan mereka. Harus kuakui awalnya mereka bertingkah seperti orang primitiv, sangan posesif, saat tahu aku dan Draco berkencan, tapi mereka adalah keluargaku dan mereka akan bahagia bila aku bahagia (tersenyum)._

_Witch Weekly : akhir – akhir ini, kabar berhembus bahwa anda dan sejumlah wanita pejabat lainnya akan membuka rumah sakit baru untuk orang – orang tidak mampu. Bagaimana pendapat anda?_

_Mrs. Malfoy : iya, itu benar. Saya dan sejumlah teman sedang memulai pembangunan rumah sakit untuk orang – orang yang memiliki kesulitan dalam ekonomi. Sejauh ini banyak dana yang sudah terkumpul, dan jika ada diluar sana yang ingin ikut serta, kami akan senang hati menerima. _

_Witch Weekly : wah, program yang sangat bagus. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang wanita – wanita yang menyebut diri mereka cantik?_

_Mrs. Malfoy : hhmmm, cantik itu subjektif, tergantung dari yang memandang. Bagi saya, wanita cantik itu tidak hanya pada fisik, tapi yang utama ada pada hati dan pikiran. Cantik fisik akan terkikis oleh waktu, sementara cantik hati dan pikiran akan bertahan selamanya. _

_Witch Weekly : Mr. Malfoy benar – benar lelaki yang sangat beruntung. Lalu... bagaimana menurut anda tentang wanita – wanita yang tergila – gila oleh Mr. Minister yang tampan itu?_

_Mrs. Malfoy (tertawa) : aku tidak keberatan, mereka berhak untuk menggilai suamiku, memimpikannya, dan lainnya, tapi aku percaya bahwa hati suamiku hanya milikku, sorry ladies! _

_Witch Weekly : hhaaaa... saya yakin setelah membaca ini akan banyak yang patah hati. Terakhir, apa rencana dan harapan anda kedepan?_

_Mrs. Malfoy : tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dunia sihir. Untuk rencana, akan kita lihat nanti..._

_Witch Weekly : terima kasih atas waktu yang berharga ini maam, senang mengenal sosok yang menyenangkan seperti anda._

Betty menutup majalah itu. Matanya kembali tertuju pada si wanita dan anaknya. Ternyata tidak semua Witch Weekly terbitkan adalah bualan, paling tidak wawancara itu sepertinya benar. Mrs. Malfoy, wanita paling diirikan wanita lain se-dunia sihir, benar sosok yang menyenangkan. Mrs. Malfoy, wanita yang digosipkan menikah hanya demi ketenaran paska perang, ternyata memang benar adalah wanita yang hangat.

Mrs. Malfoy yang dengan lembut dan sayang membelai rambut anaknya...

Mrs. Malfoy yang memperlakukan pengawalnya dengan ramah...

Mrs. Malfoy yang terlihat cantik dan lembut...

Mrs. Malfoy yang duduk tepat didepan kursinya.

Ah... Mrs. Malfoy!


End file.
